Halure Flower
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Yuri and the others meet a new friend, Hana a girl learning how to help herself instead of helping others all the time, will she learn to help herself now and thing? Yuri/ocHana at first but will be oc/?
1. I hate Bats

Me: This is my first Tales Of Vesperia, I love the game, I do not own the game or characters only thing I DO own is Hanako and any other made up characters or made up plot that you will see now and thing, please no flames. If you do not like do not review, I know it has bad grammer but I did my best, so enjoy~

XXxxXX

A young ladie with long light brown hair that is braided that stops to her tailbone, theres a blue ribbon that ties on top of the braided hair. {Her looks and wears is on my profile.} she smiled at the people saying good morning to them walking to where the Tree is and I frowned at it walking to it touching it with my right hand whispering.

"You poor thing...I hope you can bloom again." I blinked put my hand to my side again turning around to see three people I never seen before walking over to the front of the tree

"It's huge up close." the guy with black hair said while looking up at the tree than the girl with short pink hair talked

"The tree's flowers should blossom any day now."

"Yeah. I wish I could see it bloom."

"I know how you feel. There's something about the image of a tree vibrant with the blossoms and protecting the city that's so...romantic."

After that I went back to focasing on the tree block out what the girl and guy talking to each other but I stoped thinking turning around when I heard someone saying.

"Miss?"

"Hm?" I turned all the way around to see the guy with black hair, a dog with a pipe in it's mouth, and the girl that was calling me "Yes?"

"Do you know where the General Store is?"

"Estelle we don't need help finding it, we just have to walk around and we'll find it." the guy with black hair said alittle annoyed from probley didn't want to ask for help

"But Yuri-"

I spoked before she could finish "I don't mind showing travelers around Halure, please fallow me." I smiled walking ahead of them but knowing they fallowed close

I tooked them to the General Store "Here it is travelers."

The pink hair girl bowed "Thank you Miss."

"Please call me Hanako." she nodded

"Right, my name is Estelle."

The guy behind the counter decided to speak "Howdy, welcome to the store! What can I get for you today?"

"Do you have panacea bottles?"

"Unfortunately we're sold out at the moment."

Estelle looked down frowning "But how can that be...?"

"But you know, if I had the right ingredients. I'd be able to fix some up for you."

"What would you need to make it?"

"I'd need three ingredients: "eggbear claw," "nia fruit," and "luluria petal." But why do you need a panacea bottle so badly?"

"Thats what I want to know if it's okay to ask aswill." I look at Estelle smiling

"We want to heal Halure's tree."

"What's that? I've never heard of using a panacea bottle on a tree before..."

The guy with black hair turn side ways "Hmmmmm, yeah..."

"What sort of thing is the "nia fruit" you mentioned?" Estelle asked the guy

"That would be that bitter fruit you said was so delicious back in the woods."

"Oh. So what's an eggbear, then?"

"Sorry, I can't help you here. Monsters are beyond my expertise. If a member of the Hunting Blades were here they might be able to tell you. They make their living hunting monsters."

"What can you tell us about the luluria petal?"

I decided to talk for the store guy "You know the tree in the middle of town, right? It's a petal from that tree Estelle."

"It's like what lady Hanako said."

"But the tree is all withered..."

"I believe the mayor has some luluria petals. You might try asking him."

"Gotcha. We'll come back when we've gotten the ingredients together."

"Will, I hope you guys do save are tree. Just be careful in Quo Woods."

"Thank you so much Hanako."

"No problem Estelle, I can't wait till I see the tree bloom once again." I smiled waving bye to Estelle walking back to the tree

I played with some of the little kids near the tree, than the Mayor came walking over smiling

"I see you still come here Hanako." The kids ran off leaving alone with the Mayor

"Yes..."

"Hanako...you know everyone cares for you here but, you need to go out and enjoy your life while you can not stay here with us."

"But Mayor. I care for all the people who lives here! I want to help people."

"Than go out there and help people that need your help, and maybe when you are out there you should help yourself."

"Mayor..." sighs but smiles at the Mayor "Okay, I'll go around the world to help people and when I get done helping myself I'll come back to see everyone."

He nodded saying bye and with me running to his house geting my weapons and items and started walking out of Halure, I stoped looking back at my home saying bye and kepted walking to the next place, it was called Aspio, but I couldn't go through so I went to another place than another and another intill I stoped off at Nordopolica, the city for Tournaments and stuff. I was at the Harbor staring enjoying the scenery intill I heard someone calling my name and I was huged before I could say anything, than I relize it was Estelle that was huging me tightly.

"Estelle?" I look forward to see Yuri, Karol and three people I don't know walking over to me and Estelle

"I'm so glad we get to see you again Hanako." I smiled Estelle stoped huging me steping back

"Hello Yuri, Karol it's nice to see you three again aswill." I heard a woof so I laughed "and I can't forget you too Repede." I bend down to hug Repede around his neck standing back up to hear Yuri talk to me

"Yeah, but why are you all the way at Nordopolica? do you live at Halure?" Yuri said carioused to why I'm all the way here

"Will, the Mayor told me I should get out of Halure and explore the world sense I love helping people in need."

"My, your such a thoughtful young ladie Mrs."

I blushed when the older man compamented me for being thoughtful "It's nothing really, I just do what I can do and hope for the best."

"Thats a good thing Hanako, your a kind person." Karol told me smiling big

"Thanks Karol, anyways why are you guys here for?"

"We came to meet with the Duce."

"I see, if you don't mind may I join you guys?"

"Sure! can she Yuri?" Estelle asked Yuri hoping he will let me

"...I don't care, let's just hurry up and meet Belius."

Me and Estelle high-five each other, we walked to the Colosseum, we stop infront of a guy standing infront of the door on the left.

"Lord Belius' private room is ahead. I cannot allow you to go any further."

Karol started to talk first "But we've come to see Belius."

"What? Who are you?"

"We're a guild-Brave Vesperia!"

Brave Vesperia? nice ring to it

"...I haven't heard of you. Do you have an appointment with the Duce?" an appointment?

"Huh? An appointment?"

The guy that was named Natz told us we should come back on the next full moon which sucks, the guy named Raven went to the Inn to report to the Don about happened I guess.

We went to the Inn, I couldn't sleep so I walk out side of the Colosseum back at the Harber sitting down at the edge with my feet dangling, I started humming to myself but stop when I heard footsteps walking over.

"Can't sleep Hana?"

He sat down next to me, I nodded "Yeah, I just have alot on my mind...what about you Yuri? can't sleep aswill?" I tilt my head to look at him

"I couldn't sleep so when I saw you walk out of the Inn I thought I would see what was wrong."

"...I'm fine just tired, I never got any sleep before you and the others saw me here."

It was silent for a while intill I started to feel tired, with out knowing my head fell sideways landing on something and I was sleeping peacefuly.

~Morning, Still Hanako's POV~

Everyone walk out of the Colosseum to two guys starting a fight, the guy was trying to stop the fight was Regaey, Yuri ran over with his sword drown making the guy near Regaey stop.

"You'd better put that away before you hurt yourself."

The other guy point his sword at Yuri "Who the hell are you!"

Before anyone could react I had a dagger to the other guy's throut glaring at him with a icey look.

"Don't you dare try anything...or I'll cut your throut before you can even move." the guy gulped

Judy walked forward calmly spoked "If I'm wrong for doing this, you'll have Hanako's apology later. But I think it's you two who are in the wrong, here." the guy Yuri was watching cursed and both the guys walked off

I put my dagger back through my belt around my waist but I put my dagger behind my back instead on my side, I look up at everyone who look surprised, Karol was freaked out by the look he was giving.

"Did I over did it?" tilts my head frowning

"Nah, you did okay Hana." Yuri told me while he talks with Regeay

"Wow Hana, your really scary when you did that..."

"Sorry you had to see that side of me. I get that way when I bring out my dagger."

"...D-do you always like that with just that dagger?" Karol said stuttering

"...You'll just have to wait and find out~" Karol gulped shivered

"I rather not find out actly..."

"So what now?"

Yuri walked over "Let's go back to the Colosseum to meet Regaey."

~Weasand of Cados, Unknown Cave~

We cought Regaey more like Repede sniffed him out, but he tooked off while we were talking, we went forward to find him, we ran into alot of monsters intill we got close to the exit of the cave where Regaey was with all these bats! yuck, I hate bats. Repede ran to Regaey.

"There he is...!" Karol told everyone

"B-b-but how did you...?" Repede made Regaey drop the box and hit it to Yuri

Yuri picked it up "Good work, Doggy!. Looks like are game of tag is over, Regaey." Repede went back to Yuri's side

The weird part is what Regaey said got me grip on my daggers handle from behind me ready for anything

"Heh, n-n-now...I'll have to show you my really real power...!" then there was a bright light and it went away to show a guy

And it seems the others know this guy

"No way...!"

"Huh. So that's what's been going on."

"What does this mean? Was he disguising himself as Regaey...?"

"What did he do with the real Regaey is the real quistion..." I said glaring at the guy disguise as Regaey

"Oh me, oh my, how terribly frightening. I don't know what I'd do if I were to end up like poor Ragou." he had a weird accent when he talks

"What do you mean...? What happened to him?"

"Yeah, what did you do to the real one?" I asked him seeing how worried Estelle was and I was worried to what this guy will say

"They found his body face-down in a riverbed back in Dahngrest. I just couldn't bear it if I ended up like that, you know."

"Ragou is...dead? But why?" I put my hand on Estelle's shoulder

After he said something he couldn't say anything that his lips are sealed and two girls jump down between us and the weird guy surprising he's kinda good looking, why must all the bad guys be handsome? will actly Yuri is handsome...okay so we end up fighting agents the bats that sometimes form into a bigger one.

"Thats him! It's Pteropus!"

Yuri and the others went into there fighting stance, I brought out my dagger throwing it into Pteropus and the others attacked too intill it burst into lot of bats, I saw what must be the leader bat.

"Yuri, guys! I found the leader bat!" I pointed my dagger infront of me dodging the bats at the same time geting cuts here and there but Estelle used First Aid on me and the others when we need it

"Got it! thanks Hana!" I smiled nodding to Yuri actly proud of myself I'm actly helping

After a while Yuri killed the leader bat and we target rest of the bats now, we killed them all, Estelle was standing infront of Gauche and Droite was trying to heal them thats kind of her but those girls just had to be rude to poor Estelle who wants to just heal them.

"We need no succor from are enemies..."

"You're not going to make fools of us..."

"But, with those injuries...!"

I walked over beside Estelle hands on my hips pretty annoyed with there attitude with Estelle who just wants to help

"Let her heal your wounds you fools! if you must withdraw now you must be healed to move..."

They were looking at each other thing the red hair one tsk

"Fine...you may heal us but only once will you have are thanks..."

Estelle smiled happily that she can heal them, she did just that. They stood up, the red hair girl talked first.

"Let us withdraw..."

"Bye bye for now..."

And they disappeared in the small smoke

"Man this stinks... Where'd this smoke come from...?"

After we talked alittle Judy said there's a city called Mantaic, it was very silent place to live way to silent. We walked into the Inn where a Knight stands inside which is kinda creepy if you ask me, even the Inn guy was nervous.

"Can we stay the night here?" Yuri asked the Inn guy

We end up staying the night after that weird thing happened, at night I step out of the Inn sighing walking to the Oisis standing enjoying alone time intill I heard Yuri's voice say my name behind me, I don't know why but my heart skips a beat when he calls me by the nickname he gave me but I push that thought back of my mind turning around smiling.

"It seem's we both still have trouble sleeping..." I giggled softly sitting down in the sand

Yuri stand down next to me smiling

"Yeah, why do you always have trouble sleeping?"

My smile went down to a little frown "...Please don't tell the others I hate to burden them with my problems or you but sense you so carious~" I chuckled alittle "I have Insomnia...so it's very hard to sleep so I do something to pass the time."

"...I see, will have you tried closing your eyes like that night at Nordopolica? you slepted right on my shoulder so I had to carry you back to the Inn."

I blinked blush forming on my cheeks "I-I did that? I'm so sorry Yuri! and I was surprised I actly fell sleep though..."

I saw him smiling from the corner of my eye

"Maybe you should try sleeping on my shoulder more often Hana." I pouted punching his arm playfuly, we laughed together

"Yuri you should go to sleep, it's geting pretty late for you...I'll go back inside in alittle bet." he nodded standing up and walking back to the Inn

I turn forward looking down on my lap where my hands clasp together tighten sadly "I'm sorry Yuri...but I can't tell you the real reason why I can not sleep... Soon you'll find out but when it comes will I be stronge enough?" I shooked my head "I better head inside before anyone else see's me not in bed." I stood up dust the sand from my butt walking to the Inn laying on my bed I picked out between Estelle and Judy closing my eyes fake sleeping.

When I awake I'll keep helping my friends, I wonder what I'll find out there? I guess I'll just have to wait for the time to come...

XXxxXX

Me: Wow, Hana meets Yuri and the others at last~ and she can get very scary with a dagger in hand, but what is it that she's hiding from them really? will they find out? stay tune for the next chapter of Halure Flower! if you have any good titles for Hanako to get please feel free to review it or pm me ^^ it'll help me alot and remember NO FLAMERS! I will not allow them, I will take me longer to do my other stories if some of you are waiting for them, alot of stuff happened so yeah don't worry though cause I'm still working on them little by little~ so I hope you enjoy this first chapter ciao~

Oh and if you want you can give Hana titles in this chapter if you like, specaily at the part where Hana creeps out Karol lol poor kiddo couldn't resist .


	2. Raven The Great to Not so Great

Me: This is chapter 2 of Tales Of Vesperia, I do not own anything but amy oc Hanako or any other made up characters that appear and the made up plot now and then. No flamers are NOT welcome here in any of my stories, so for people who like this enjoy~

XXxxXX

I was once again standing at the Oisas at night sense after those Knights made those noises last night so this night I knew I couldn't lay still anymore so I went walking to the water to see Estelle standing there.

"Estelle...?" she turn around and I see she's holding on a item it seems "Wait...isn't that the item you were going to pay Karol that day?"

"Yes, it's a memento of my mother."

"Oh, did she pass away?"

She nodded "Yes, when I was just a child...what about your mother Hana?"

"...I do not remember much of my mother but I do know I look like her, I wish I knew my mother but as you I was just a child."

Me and Estelle talked more intill both of us went back to the Inn, and some reason I felt that tired sleepy thing happening again when I fell asleep on Yuri's shoulder so I actly fell asleep on the bed this time.

~Fast Forward to The Sands of Kogorh~

We finally made it to the end of the desert! geeze it was so damn hot just walking, everyone was filling in there Canteens, I sat down in the water like Estelle and Rita was doing. They talked about meeting Phaeroh and other stuff I just ignore them relixing in the water, I saw someone shove my canteen in my face to see it was Yuri.

I grabed it standing up drinking some and hooking in on my right hip smiling at Yuri saying thank you, after we rested some we went on further and found those parents of those two kids, everyone ran over.

"A-are you okay?" Karol ask them worried they might be hurt or something

So Estelle used her healing arte's to heal them

"Oooo... It's, it's you..." the guy sat up

"Do you feel better now?" Estelle was so kindhearted

"Ohh...my wife, where's my wife..."

"Do you mean this woman...? She's right here."

Estelle walked over to the wife and healed her aswill, she tried to get up so Estelle told her not to be moving but she was thirsty, will can't blame her they did pass out in the desert for pete sake! after they drink alot of water we went back but ran into a weird monster which I found out was called "Outbreaker" it can change from day to night with that orb thing inside it, so I told Rita to use a stronge fire spell when it changes to night form, she nodded understanding and I attack with my dagger thats all I can do...for now.

I was almost out of energy while Estelle was trying to get to me but keeps healing the others, I look back at the others who was tired almost out I was too specaily with the sun so damn hot, who ever made deserts I'm going to hunt them down and strangle them and then hang them over a cliff! as I was thinking of a way to kill the stupid monster I ran to it with the others cried out my name shocked actly and I jumped and slip my hand behind and under my top I brought out a staff a small one but I push a secret butten and it grow taller then my bodie and right when my staff hit it's bodie I yelled out my arte.

"Striking Eagle!" and it disappeared I was catching my breath but couldn't stand anymore and fell to the hot desert sand out cold

~Yormgen, Normal POV~

Yuri walked out from the Inn to see Judy and Estelle talking, he walked over hearing Judy say 'Good morning'

"Oh, Yuri. Are you feeling better now?" Estelle walked over to Yuri where he stop infront of her

"Yeah. How about you guys? Are you all right?"

"Yes, it would seem that way."

"We all collapsed in the desert, right? So what are we doing in this town?"

Judy cross her arms under her chest like she always does "Seems like someone came to our aid."

"Though we're not sure who."

"What about the couple who was with us?"

"They appear to have been brought here as will."

They talk about what happened intill Rita and Karol came out from the Inn then Raven, Karol looking around confused.

"Hey, where's Hana?"

"She is here, but I do not know where though." Judy told them

"I hope she's okay though even though she rested she still seemed paler thing usual...maybe we should go looking for her?"

"Yeah...but I should go find her myself, I have to talk with her alone." Then Yuri started walking to the far back of the place

~Hanako's POV~

I can't beleive I over did it in using an arte when I was already out of energy it was bad choice...I was sitting down on the ground at the far end of Yormgen sense I ask one of the people what the place was called. I stood up hearing the someone walking to where I was at, I turn around to see Yuri and boy does he not look happy at all he was glaring at me making me flinch at his intense glare.

"Are you an idiot or something? or are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I frowned at what he said "Will excuse me for worried that my friends are going to be monster chow! I had no other choice..."

"Yes you do! you shouldn't have done that...tsk! You know what, I don't care if you want to get yourself killed go ahead!" I watch Yuri walked away leaving me wide eyed at what he just said to me

Some reason my heart hurt that confused me why in the world would make me sad what he said? I sighed sitting back down with my knees huged agents my chest my with arms around my legs, I put my forhead agents my knees not knowing what I should do...Will shockenly I started to cry, sob. I never to be those type of girls that cry over what a guy said/yell at me so it really hurt me which confused me alot.

I stoped crying after a while sniffing wiping the tears away, I stayed in the same spot never moving even when it got dark out I must have dazed off the whole day and night when I turn my head to the right to see Repede sitting next to me.

"Woof!" I smiled weakly put my right hand on his head but then I was huging Repede leting go laughing alittle

"Thanks Repede...why are you out here for? your usualy with Yuri..."

Repede whimpered so I pet him on his head

"You must have heard me and Yuri argue... Don't worry Repede, I'm fine." _'I hope.'_ I thought to myself "You should go back in the Inn I'll stay out here for alittle bet."

Repede looked at me hard but walks back to the Inn anyways, so I stayed sitting with my legs crossed waiting for the sun to come up.

~After Morning~

I was waiting with Estelle and Judy waiting for the others but I was silent all the way back to Mantaic, but I do talk alittle with Estelle or Karol but thats really all...will I do kill monsters with the others too just not much. When we got back a weird guy that creeps me out to no end giving orders to the knights that stand around Mantaic silent all the time, then Yuri whispered something to Karol he was nervous he would get cought but Yuri told him he wasn't so he did what he told him to do and the carrage fell apart. After scaring off the Knights and the guy that was named Cumore run off somewhere, I stayed outside again same place as always when it got dark out.

"You know it's not healthy moping around Hana." I yelped in surprised turning around to see a smiling judy with her hands behind her back all innocently

"Geeze Judy! are you TRYING to give me a heart attack or something?" I sighed calming my racing heart

"I didn't know I startled you...but Estelle is worried about your health after all." she walked beside me looking forward

"Estelle shouldn't worry about me, anyways I'm not moping around..." I blinked when Judy smiled at me

"Yes you are moping...back at Yormgen and all the way back here, is it because Yuri and you argued back at Yormgen?"

I look down to my feet "Kinda...I'm just so confused right now."

"Confused...? please do tell."

"...When Yuri yelled at me and said what he said...it hurt so much."

"And you do not understand why you feel what you feel...currect?"

I nodded not bothering to speak back

"Will if I where you, I should push all that behind me and talk to Yuri... You can't dodge him through the whole journey, anyways I should go back to the Inn...you should as will if you don't want the others to figure out your little secret..."

I look at Judy wide eyed "H-how did you find out?" I was freaking out on the inside mostly

"Don't worry Hana, my lips are sealed, good night." and I watched her walk back to the Inn

I sighed pushing my bangs behind my ear smiling slightly "Will I guess I should go back to the Inn like she said..." I walked back to the Inn

~Fast Forward to Nordopolica~

After the guy let us through to see Belius and was surprised Belius was a Entelexeia. I was silently listning to them all and then two annoying guys came barging in saying rude words saying Belius was evil ect. then we were told to save Natz. One of the people told us to save Natz from the Hunting Blades that where in the Coliseum, we fought some of the Hunting Blades intill Belius came out, I ran over to Belius worried puting my hand on her fur.

"Belius your hurt..."

"Do not worry child..." Belius went down hurt Estelle ran over using her healing Arte

I gasped "Estelle don't!" even Belius was trying to warn her not to use her power it was to late and I was pushed back screaming hitting the coliseum wall hard geting the wind knocked out of me, I fell to the ground hearing the others yell out my name but focused on trying to fight out of controlle Belius and then everything went dark.

~Line~

My eyes fluttered open, I tried to sitt up bad move I yelped in pain holding my head feeling bandges wraped around my head, I started to get scared looking around the room hysterical breathing hard, hyperventilation.

_'W-where...am I?' _I was thinking to myself

I stood up shackly I got half way to the door when my feet gave out making me fall down and yelped in pain I heard fast feet running to where I was, the door opened.

"Hana!"

I look up to see seven people but one dog? who...who are they? the guy with long black hair was bend down to my eye level helping me stand up.

"You shouldn't be moving around Hana, you need to stay in bed." he picked me up in his arms making me gasp and he put me on the bed I was laying in

"Hana...? is...something wrong?" a girl with short pink hair walked over hands clasp together with worry in her eyes

"Yeah in fact your to quiet Hana." a young boy with a big bag said

"...I...I..." my hands where shacking, why am I worried to tell them I don't know them? I look at all of them but landed right back to the guy with long black hair that carried me back to the bed "Who are you people...?"

I heard them all gasp with wide eyes, I frown pushing my bangs behind me ear

"No...Hana you don't know us? where your friends! Yuri why doesn't Hana remember us?" the the boy was scared and that made me want to hug him and tell him I'm fine but I shooked that off

"...Karol I don't know, but let's go get the docter and see what he says."

~Skip~

I was sitting up over the bed with the docter looking me over and unwraped the bandges around my head, then the docter guy tooked the guy that was named Yuri outside while the others stay, the dog jumped on the bed and layed right next to me, I smiled peting him.

"Hello to you too Repede..."

"You remember Repede?"

I look up to see it was a ladie "Huh? his name is Repede?...weird that name came to my head when I started peting him." my hand went from dry to wet so I look down to my hand that I rested on Repede's head was being licked, I laughed "I remember how Repede doesn't like Estelle peting him." I gasp puting my dry hand to my head breathing hard "To...much, s-stop."

"Hana!" I felt someone huging me close to them

"There's to many images! stop!" I gasped when one image stop it was with me and the others being attacked by a weird monster, they where hurt so I was stupid and charged even if I was ready to go down

Before I knew it I blacked out in someone's arms

~Normal POV~

Hanako's friends watched there hurt friend black out, Yuri layed her on the bed with covers over her bodie to keep her warm.

"What did the docter say Yuri?" Raven asked Yuri

"...The Docter said it's only temperily but...it'll be painful for her to remember sense geting slamed in a wall that hard."

"Will she does remember Repede's and Estelle's name so far and thats when she started feeling pain..." Rita told Yuri really worried for her friend

Repede whines showing he was worried for Hanako aswill, everyone was worried for there friend

"Let's not worried about she can't remember anything...we should keep moving." Yuri told them walking outside of the room

"...Poor Yuri, he was the most worried out of us..." Estelle said hands clasped together to her chest with a frown on her lips

"He's right though, we just leave Hana with the Docter and Harry for now." Judy told everyone walking outside after Yuri

"I'll go tell Harry to watch over Hana for us while we are away." Raven told them walking outside to the HQ where Harry was at

"I'll go with you Raven!" Estelle ran after him

"Hey! me too!" Rita ran after Estelle leaving only Repede and Karol

"Don't worry Hana, come on Repede."

"Woo!" and those two left aswill

~Skip~(sorry about skiping alot but I'm doing it for a reason) ~Hanako's POV~

I opened my eyes grouning from the pain I felt, I sat up seeing the room was empty. The door opened a the same docter came walking in to cheak up on me, saying that my head is fine now but my memory was still scattered around my mind but hidden, he left saying not to over do thinking over my memories. So I was sitting in the room and it has been a whole month sense I saw those people that called me Hana and said I was there friend, I wonder where they are at sometimes Harry a friend of the people that called me Hana said to watch over me while they are away. But today was the day I decided to walk around the city that was called "Danhgrest and I remember more and more everything hit me all at the same time. I was on the ground and Harry was right there helping me.

"Are you alright Hana?"

"Yes...I'm fine Harry, I have to go though...where did Yuri and the others go Harry...?"

"You remembered! I can't let you leave Hana, Yuri would kill me if I just let you go even if you remember everything..."

"Please Harry! I'm fine, so please...I know Alexei tooked Estelle but where are the others going?"

"...I'm going to regret this but, Raven told me before they left to go save her...there headed for the capital, Zaphias thats where Alexei has taken Estelle."

"Thanks Harry...do you still have my dagger by any chance?"

He nodded and brought out my dagger handing it in my out streach hands, I put it behind my back, belt and tooked off to Torim asking for a boat ect. I finally got to Zaphias, to see all in chaos monsters in the capital was bad, so I brought out my staff from behind my back under my top and started to kill as much monsters while I ran forward inside the castle, I got to the throne area to see Yuri and the others having trouble with the monsters, I ran forward jump in the air raised my staff up then when I neared the monster I yelled out my strike arte.

"Striking Eagle!" it disappeared and I landed on my feet puting away my staff under my top behind, facing the others who showed surprised looks "Sorry I'm late guys." I smiled wave alittle but was tackled in hugs by Karol, Rita and Repede even old Raven gave me a hug

"Hana! you remember us!"

I smiled ruffled Karol's hair "Yep! now let's go and kick Alexei's sorry ass for taken Estelle from us!"

They nodded and ran forward to the top of the castle to see Alexei with Estelle.

"Astounding. I thought that crash would have been the last of you."

"If we hadn't been lucky, you just might've gotten your wish. You can let her go now and save yourself some pain, or we can break you first. It's your choice."

"Sorry to be a bore, but let's say I refuse both of those?" that bastered really pisses me off when he talks every time

~Fast Forward after we saved Estelle~

Everything went back to normal at Zaphias same with Estelle, I was patching up some little boys scratchs on there arms, legs ect. when I heard someone say my name, I was done with the last little boy standing up turning around to face Yuri.

"...Yes Yuri?" I was alittle nervous but I stayed stronge

"Can we talk somewhere alone...?"

"Sure...this way, there's a room near here."

We walked to another room to talk

"...What was it you wanted to talk about Yuri?"

Yuri looked away from me then looked back

"I'm sorry for saying what I said back at Mantaic..."

I smiled "It's okay Yuri...I understand you only was worried about me and I was being very reckless."

"Just don't do any reckless things again you hear?" he smiled alittle, I nodded

"Sure, if I do you can smack me or something 'kay?" he nodded

We walked out of the room and I went back to help anyone who needed it while Yuri go talk with the others, after everyone got back together at the entrence of Zaphias but no Estelle, but of course Estelle showed up not listning to Rita, I chuckled watching Rita punch Karol to the ground.

"Hana?"

"Hmm?" I turn around to face Estelle with worry

"D-do you remember everything now?"

"...I do not know what you mean?" I smirked on the inside knowing the others know I was faking and wanted to have alittle fun

"B-but you remember me and Repede! why can't you remember everything else? w-wait! I know what I must do."

I was confused did I do something wrong and made things worse for me? and so I was on the ground holding my aching head that was SMACKED by Estelle's small staffs.

"Damn it! owie." I whined "Why must you hit my head for Estelle? that really hurt."

She gasped "Do you now remember everything now?"

Everyone sweatdrop at how Estelle is being so dense, I stood back up rubbing my now soar head

"Estelle I already remember everything I was just playing with ya...do you usaly hit people with that?"

"W-will I do hit my enemies with it when I can't use my arte spells." Estelle was blushing in embarrisment

"...Rrrright...remind me not to get you angry." then I remember something aswill that Judy told me before Yuri came up to me "That reminds me..." I walked straight up to Raven who looks nervous alittle "Judy told me what happened and why Estelle was taken...so here's my two cents."

Raven was bend down in pain, all the guys flinched in pain and step back away from me

"W-why did y-you h-have to h-hit there?"

I raised my eyebrow "You rather me hit you somewhere else?" I smiled sweetly

"A-actly no, I-I'm fine I deserved that."

"Anyways let's go end this, let's go stop Alexei once and for all."

Everyone nodded and we all went to are last destination but before we could we stop at Halure. I was standing under the tree that has finally bloomed.

"Estelle healed the tree..."

I turn to my side to see Yuri staring up at the tree when he said that

"Really? thats good, I always hoped the tree will bloom someday...but I hoped I would stand under the tree with someone specail but I guess I'll just have to wait." I gasp look down at my left hand to see Yuri was holding my hand, I look at Yuri blinking

I wanted this to last forever but I was confused why I wanted it to last forever, I guess I'll just have to figure it out after we take down Alexei...

XXxxXX

Me: It has become interesting now, will Hanako figure out why she feels the way she feels for Yuri? find out on the next chapter of Halure Flower!


	3. Life's a Bitch

Me: This is Chapter 3 of Halure Flower! I do not own anything I just own Hanako, or any other oc's that may pop up or not and the made up plot with Hanako, so flamers are not welcome so enjoy to all the people who fav'ed this story

Ginga no Yousei, and Happy-the-Nekomander thanks so much for faving this story

Enjoy~

XXxxXX

We were inside the Shrine of Zaude and we finally got close to where Alexei must be at, we defeated the Knights that still help Alexei.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Judy said I nodded showing I feel the same

Then a guy with Knight armer with blonde hair came running over to us with two peopel behind him

"Yuri!" he stop infront of us, so he must know Yuri?

"Flynn!"

Yep they know each other all right, Estelle and Yuri walked over to Flynn

"Are you all right? Did you come under attack?"

"The boats are moored at a safe distance. We're the only ones who've come."

"Taking out Alexei with as few sacrifices as possible."

After everyone talk more we all went forward outside to where Alexei was waiting

"Well, well. Everyone's here. Welcome to the very depths of the ocean."

Does that guy love to hear himself talk or something? it's really annoying, when he was talking nonesense Yuri said about taking him down running forward but Flynn ran to him pushing him forward geting hit by some green beam thing through him.

~Skip Fight with Alexei~

Alexei went down to his knee "Nn...uuh...you..."

"It's over, Alexei."

"Is this the top of Zaude?"

"Is that the core? It's so big."

"...? Heh, hah hah..."

"...! You continued the analysis this whole time?"

"We will witness together...the might of Zaude."

"Noo!" Yuri ran forward

I gasped running after Yuri staying behind him, then this weird thing came down and it was The Adephagos

"This is very back Yuri...Alexei has killed us all."

After that Alexei fell down to his death, I stayed close to Yuri fear that something might happened. And something did happened...me and Yuri couldn't get to the others sense peices of the thing fall down supporting us from them.

"The Adephagos disappeared into the void. Yeah well, guess they didn't really say they destroyed that thing. They just went off and left this piece of crap remnet behind."

"Yeah...let's go Yuri." After Yuri turning around saying Flynn's name and Sodia ran at him stabing him making him take a step backwards, I gasped when he started to fall off the edge, I didn't care if I fall as will I had to do something

I jumped after Yuri reaching out for his bodie, hand anything to grab my hands on to hold him close, I finally grabed his hand pulling him close to my bodie huging him close and before we landed I made sure I take all the blow from the ground and I blacked out while holding onto Yuri close to me afraid he'll slip away from me.

~Yuri's POV~

I sat up from the bed it must be my room? how did I, before I could think anymore Duke walked in.

"You, saved me Duke?"

"I only save you for the item that is rightfuly mine." holding the Dein Nomos

Then I remembered something, Hana! "Duke was there a girl with me when you found me...?" I was worried for her safety watching her jump after me like that was stupid

"..." He turn around facing the front door that worried me for some odd reason, I was never this worried when Alexei was hurting Estelle "I have been trying to awaken her while you where out...but what I can tell when I found you two, she tooked the blow for you when you two fell down...if she is not wakened soon she will die in a coma." and he walked out of my room leaving me wide eyed.

I jumped out of my bed to the next room to mine openeing it to see Hana under the covers of the bed, I slowly walked over to the bed side reach my hand to her hand that was out of the covers and her skin was kinda warm but I put my hand on her forhead. I walked outside closing the door and punched the Inn wall angry at myself leting her jump after me, I never knew she would do something like this! I got to the steps hearing a bark I knew all to will, Repede and Estelle appeared seeing me, Estelle ran down and huged me, I pet Repede on his head happy there okay.

"Hey Yuri where's Hana?" I clinch my fists after we talk alittle intill she asked about Hana

"She...she will not wake up taking the blow when we fell from Zaude."

Estelle gasp standing up "Where is she? I'll heal her and see if that will work...I hope it will."

So I tooked Estelle and Repede to the room where she lay unconscios, Estelle right away tryed healing her but nothing happened she keeped doing it again, I had to stop her...she was crying I sqeezed her shoulders knowing how she felt right now but I didn't want to shed a tear.

"Let's go Estelle, may be when we find Rita she'll know something why your healing artes are not working on Hana."

She nodded wiping her tears away, we went to tell the people running the Inn to look after Hana the girl in my room, I moved her to my room for safety reasons.

~Fast Forward after Yuri and the others saved Flynn making a new town called Aurnion~

"Before we go or do anything, let's head back to Zaphias..." Yuri told everyone

"Okay, let's go guys!"

They went to Zaphias and to the Inn

"Why are we at the Inn door of your room Yuri?" Karol asked him

"I want to cheak on someone..."

When Yuri opened his door to his room there was no Hana laying on the bed

"What...?"

"Yuri, where's Hana?" Estelle and Yuri look at each other frowning

Everyone else was confused

"Hana was here?" Karol asked them

"...Hana was in a coma like state when Duke saved me...will Hana saved me but puting herself in a coma, I layed her right on the bed..."

"Maybe we should look around Zaphias?" Judy quistioned

"Yeah, let's split up and look for her."

~Hanako's POV~

"I can't be...in love with him can I?" I sighed frowning while looking at the castle then I started walking to the Royal Exit area when I heard my name being shouted out

I stoped turn around to see Estelle huging me around my waist

"Estelle?" she let me go smiling while catching her breath from running

"I'm glad I found you Hana! you had me and Yuri worried!"

"I'm sorry Estelle for worrying you and Yuri..."

"Come on! I have to take you back to Yuri."

Estelle grabed my arm and started draging me back to the Inn where everyone was standing waiting.

"Hana! why in the world were you walking around after waking up from a coma?"

"I'm sorry Yuri, I just couldn't stay in a bed and wait for you to come back...so did you figure out about that thing up in the sky?"

"It's called Tarqaron, and Duke is trying to kill all humens we even got spirits that can help distroy all Blastia."

"That is alot that happened while I was out...I have a feeling that you guys wont let me join you to stop Duke...so be careful and I'll wait for your safe return."

Later the others were resting up and I was in the room Duke had me in when I didn't waken, a knock came on my door so I said to come in and Yuri was the one knocking I was surprised and nervous finding out you have feelings for the guy who is alone in your room it's very embarrising to say the less.

"Is something the matter Yuri? you don't usualy come to talk to me unless it has to do with me...?"

"Something like that...why don't you tell me the real reason why you can't sleep?"

"...I kinda knew some day you will ask me that, so I'll tell you, I can't sleep cause...I lost the abillity to sleep, I was small when I figured out I couldn't sleep, when I asked the mayor of Halure why he told me someone put a spell on me cause I was the perfect subject for them...but I'm more confused when your around me I can sleep? I've been thinking over it and trying to find books about the spell but nothing so far."

"So some bastered just put a spell on you to see what it will do to you? That is one sick bastered. So what are you going to do while we go stop Duke?"

"I do not know actly, but there is something I should say but I do not know how to say it really...but if you come back safe I'll tell you."

"Really...? heh then I'll come back safe, I'm carious what you want to tell me, will anyways off to stop Duke."

I watched him walk out of my room leaving with the others when they rested enough, so I went back to looking for more infomation and what I found out was confusing something about loves first kiss?

XXxxXX

Me: Will Yuri and the others come back? what is Hanako going to tell Yuri when he comes back? find out next chapter of Halure Flower! please do my Poll if you can ^^ thanks


	4. Sarrow turns into Happyness

Me: This is chapter 4 of Halure Flower, this chapter is manly is sad and drama but happy in the end, anyways I do not own anything, I just own Hanako and Annie, enjoy.

**XxxX**

It has been a whole month sense Yuri and the others left to fight Duke and so far all I know they saved Terca Lumireis, distroying the Blastia's everywhere. Yes I'm happy they did it but...why hasn't Yuri come back? so here I was walking inside the castle to find Estelle that was in her room, she was hesitent to say anything but what she told me made me want to fall to the ground to my knees and cry my eyes out, Estelle told me he was with a girl named Annie, Estelle said sorry but I ignored her and ran out of her room and the castle straight out side of Zaphias and started to kill any monster that came my way even killed ones that didn't notice me yet, I screamed every swing I striked the monsters with my staff (Artimis is it's name) I couldn't take it after killing almost 100 but I must only killed 93 before I collapsed welcoming the blackness that I was hoping to come.

It felt hours sense I must of collapsed and I wasn't hoping to see me laying in a bed, I sat up making the covers fall down from my body. I jerked my head fast to the door to see none other then Duke himself, he walked over some close to the bed.

"I see you have awoken, that was very foolish to keep fighting intill you collapse...what will you comblish if you keep going...?"

"..." I look down at my lap that was covered by the blanket clinching my fists together "Why did you bother saving me..."

"...I see you complish to get yourself killed...I do not understand the reason you did what you did, but do not throw your life away."

I look at Duke surprised he was giving me advice on life? this is kinda shocking but I felt so stupid now infront of Duke

"I'm sorry...Your right Duke, thanks for telling me that advice on life." I smiled alittle at him "I should get back to Zaphias."

I push the blanket off my feet to put my feet on the floor puting my shoes on standing up, before I left I had to thank Duke some how...but what is the quistion so I turn around facing him.

"Duke...I'm trying to think on how to thank you but what is it you want in return...?"

"...I do not wany anything in return but seeing you smile is enough, now you must leave before it get's dark out."

" 'Kay take care Duke, if you ever need anything at all I live at Halure and I'll being going back in two days...ask the Mayor for me."

I walked out of his little cabin/house and walked back to Zaphias, I saw some kids playing asking them if I join them, they happily said yes. I was enjoying laughing and running away from one of the kids that was playing as the evil villian they made me wear a princess dress with a tiara, the crystal was blue saphire and I accedently triped over the feet into someone's arms with armer? I look up to see Yuri's best friend Flynn I snapped out of my thoughts going to say he was kinda cute but relizing I was in his arms making my face red standing up out of his arms. He chuckled at how shy I was being I guess.

"H-hi Flynn what brings you to Zaphias? do you stay over at Aurnion?"

"I was but I was going to see Princess Estellise."

I rasied a eyebrow at him making him nervous

"Is that all Flynn? I think thats not all you were going to do here."

Wait did Flynn blush? "No way! you like Estelle?" he quickly covered my mouth with his hand looking around making sure no one heard that, he uncovered my mouth rubbing behind his head nervously

"I was going to meet her to ask her to see if she'll go to Halure with me but I need help and Yuri told me you live there so I was wondering if you would join me and Estelle if she says yes..."

I couldn't help luagh softly "Of course Flynn! I think Estelle would love to come to Halure, she did say she wants to live at Halure once...so go ask her, I'll stay right here."

"Right...Princess Hanako." I blushed when he bowed down and said that

"S-stop that! the kids made me be the princess! don't make me kick your butt Flynn Scifo!" I watch him running to the duration of the castle leaving me glaring at his back

I huffed annoyed at being called a princess so I sat down looking at the fountin water flowing down I waited for 5 minutes and Estelle and Flynn walked over to me, I stood up smiling and winking at them both, both blushing looking away from me and each other.

"You two got everything? I know I have everything I need."

"Yes, I can't wait to see the Halure's Tree again! I'm so excided!" Flynn smiled at her enjoying her excitment, I smiled at Flynn knowing he likes her snickering at adorable they are

We set out to Halure, it tooked 2 days to get there. I stayed at the Inn in my room I rented out I also rented out another room for only Flynn and Estelle together, I let those two be alone enjoying the love in the air. I was even more annoyed I didn't get a chance to change my clouths sense Flynn ran into me so I guess changing clouths to make kids happy is okay I guess, I brought out the book about the spell that was put on me long ago to read more into it and about this "Love's first kiss" thing. I was reading a page of it when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I see Estelle opening the door and closing it behind her "Is something the matter Estelle?" I sat the book down on the bed

"Um...about Yuri..."

I sighed "It's okay Estelle...it doesn't bother me anymore, if he wants to be with someone let him I can't force him not to..." frowns looking down "Even if I confessed my love for him it will not change..."

"Hana...I think you should go find Yuri and tell him anyways! he needs to know that he's making a mistake of being with Annie, she's not good for him but you are good for Yuri, Hana."

I stayed silent sighed "It's not that easy Estelle...I'm so sick of feeling love for Yuri Lowell...it's a waste of my time."

"Hana please? if you do not tell him you will never get another chance! If you love Yuri as much as I think you do you will find Yuri and push that Annie girl over a cliff..." I blinked at Estelle for was serious at what she said

"Estelle...even if I want to I do not know where he's at in the first place."

"I believe I do Hanako..." I look behind Estelle to see Flynn was standing at the doorway smiling

"F-Flynn?" I was surprised Flynn heard everything I said?

"He's at 'Nordopolica' right now doing the Tournament."

"B-but I can't go! it's to far anyways." I sighed shacking my head sadly "Just give it up you two...Yuri Lowell will never love a girl like me."

I didn't relize what happened intill I felt the sting of Estelle's slap, boy does she slap hard it stings like hell! I put my hand covering my stinging cheek, staring at a angry Estelle even Flynn was wide eyed at her and is scared on the inside.

"Estelle...?"

"I well make sure I get you to Yuri! Flynn we are going to take Hana to Nordopolica!"

Flynn nodded to afraid if he said no he might get slapped by Estelle painful slap.

~At Nordopolica~

Estelle told me to stay at the Harbor while her and Flynn to find Yuri, I stood enjoying the wind blowing through my hair will now short hair, I cut it short 4 days ago I didn't want my hair in the way anymore. I was just enjoying the fresh air.

"Hana?"

I turn around to see Yuri thankfuly that girl Annie isn't around, I smiled waved.

"Hi Yuri!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I can be here if I want Yuri...actly I'm with Estelle and Flynn, they wanted to take me to Halure but Estelle draged both me and Flynn here." I shrugged turning back around facing away from him

"Oh..."

With out looking at him I clinch my fist tight so tight my nails cut through my palm "I waited for you to come back Yuri, I wanted to tell you something very specail and yet you never showed up...and Estelle told me you went off with some ladie named Annie...thats very devistating to hear."

"Really? sorry about that Hana, what were you going to tell me then?"

I clinch my teeth and unclinch them turning around glaring at him "It's to late to tell you Yuri! you should have came back huh? you stupid, jerk! I hate you!" I tooked off running out side of Nordopolica

I ran into a forest close by sat down with my knees agents my chest my face hiding then I started crying ignoreing the rain thats started to pour down. I didn't know how long I stayed like this crying my eyes out, I stoped crying just sitting there.

"It seems we meet in the same way but different this time..."

I look up through the rain to see Duke standing infront of me

"...Hi Duke, sorry. I guess I'm not that stronge enough."

I heard him sigh, It was silent for a while intill I was pulled up by Duke holding my elbow and started to drag me to I don't know but I found out when we got there and it was a city "Aurnion" it tooked three nights to get there, I was confused on why Duke wanted to take me here so I turned my head to my right side to look at Duke who was facing forward.

"Duke. Why did you take me to Aurnion of all places?"

"...I thought to help you with your issues by taking you somewhere to get your mind off of what is troubling you."

I stoped walking Duke kepted walking forward but stoping seeing I had stoped, I was surprised Duke was actly...trying to help me? I was so shocked I didn't hear Duke calling my name intill I felt a gentle jerk on my shoulders snapping me out of my thoughts to see orange eyes staring at my blue eyes I then relize he was almost close enough to kiss...Whoa! hold it! kiss him? why do I suddenly want to kiss a guy like Duke when I hardly know him? I steped back some blushing lightly.

"S-sorry Duke what did you say?"

"...I said if I said something wrong?"

"Oh. You didn't say anything wrong Duke, just cought me by surprised thats all."

I smiled but tilt my head when he looked at me confused with a small frown on his lips...okay I need to stop thinking of kissing the guy.

"Why were you surprised if I may ask..."

"...Will no one actly...does this for me, back at Halure the people there care for me but I try to help them more then myself."

"I see...then will you want to stay the night here...?"

I nodded smiling "Sure! I'll pay for my part." I was going to reach for my small hip bag but then I remembered I left all my stuff back in the Inn at Nordopolica and I was still wearing the princess outfit the kids made me wear "Aww man! I'm such an idiot! I left all my stuff behind at Nordopolica! and now I can't really change back into my normal outfit." I pouted frowning but blinked when I heard Duke chuckled softly smiling just a little

"Your a very amusing girl Hanako."

I turn red when he said that, geeze why does Duke make me blush like this?...men are confusing, anyways me and Duke walked to the Inn Duke handed the guy the Gald for two beds for the night, I picked the bed near the window to the left while Duke choosed the bed right across from mine but sense I can't sleep I guess I'll just stare at the ceiling or when Duke go's to sleep soon I can go outside and count the stars but this time I didn't feel like counting stars this time so I stayed inside staring at something anything even watched Duke sleeping...which I know is kinda creepy but I can't sleep so I just went back to staring the the ceiling intill the sunrises.

**XxxX**

Me: It seems Hanako is staying with Duke for now, what will become of Hanako? will she undo the curse that was put on her? stay tune for chapter 5 of Halure Flower! sorry for being alte chapter, busy working on three stories one is Kingdom Hearts: Shadowed Blossoms, Xenosaga: Caged Fluer and the sequel of "The Man Behind The Mask" it's going to be called "Anise's Adventure" as you can tell is going to be about her, Sync, Kairi and some of the other characters now and then, anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter if not sorry you should haved went back and found another story to read xD ciao~


	5. Going Back to Halure

Angel: So sorry for the very long wait, I had a writer's block so please enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything, I just own Hanako, and any other OC's in this story you already seen or well see. Enjoy~

...

When the sun rised I got up making sure not to wake up Duke, I played with some of the children even couple of dogs played too I was actually having fun forgetting my problems and forgetting about Yuri. I finally found a store clerk that had some clothe's, I put them on {her outfit is on my profile} and the clothes are very comfy and I can move in them when I fight.

"There you are..."

I stood up turning around to see Duke, smiling at him which he smiled back at me

"You were looking for me Duke?"

He stopped walking in front of me but not to close...wish he could be closer, whoa! I need to stop thinking like this. Seriously whats wrong with me?

"Yes, I woke up and you weren't in the bed...it seems you have found new clothe's."

I smiled brightly "Yep! one of the store clerk found these in the back and surprisingly they fit me perfectly."

"You look...nice."

I smiled, he never really told any female how nice they look

"So what should we do now? oh yeah! we can go to Halure, I did tell you I would show you my home."

"...I would love to see you're home."

I tilt my head blinking, that's so weird Duke is acting strange like he has something on his mind. I walk beside Duke smiling happily I get to see my home again.

...

We finally entered Halure and I see the Halure petal's everywhere! it's so beautiful, I grabbed Duke's hand and drag him to the tree.

"It bloomed! it's so beautiful...oh you can look around I have to see the mayor."

I ran to the Mayor's house to tell him all that happened then he asked me that one question I almost completely forgot about.

"Have you found a way to destroy the curse Hanako?"

"...Yes Mayor, but I don't think I'll ever get red of the curse...I thought I found love with someone but he does not love me."

"Then who is the man with you?"

"Duke? he's just a friend Mayor...I promised him I would bring him to my home."

"I see...do not worry Hanako you'll find a way to break the curse. Now shouldn't you go find that friend of your's before he get's worried."

"Oh! thank you Mayor, bye." I walked out of Mayors house to see Duke standing there, he was staring at me "You heard all that did you?"

He nodded "What curse is it?"

I sighed "I better tell you at the tree so we can sit down."

Me and Duke walked back to the tree sat down under it. I told Duke about how I got the curse on me and how to destroy the curse.

"I see. So the only way to destroy this curse on you if you find love and he has to love you back..."

"Yeah...I thought Yuri was the one back then but I guess it was never ment to be." I sighed giving up on telling Yuri I love him

"It sounds like your giving up."

I nodded "Yeah, Yuri found someone else. I guess I just have to deal with it." I smiled at Duke with out knowing I caught him off gaurd not seeing pink across his cheeks

I couldn't help but felt free, I reach my hand to my chest smiling to myself knowing I don't love Yuri anymore... I'll find someone that well love me back I don't care if the curse fades away or not I well find someone, I know it in my heart. I lean my back agents the tree with Duke sitting next to me with one leg up resting his arm on his knees facing forward watching the pink petals falling, I told him the rest of my story after a while we went to the Inn renting a room with two beds of course then falling asleep...well he did but I just sat up on the bed watching outside of the window.

I was helping the kids collect the luluria petals for the fun of it, we all laughed enjoying the fun we are having. After I left to go check on Duke I was thinking of a certain someone, his face kept popping into my head his orange eyes kept hypnotizing me every time I see them. My thoughts stopped when pain hit full force making my body fell to the ground, I pulled my leg's and arm's close to my chest withering in pain not noticing a voice calling my name scared and worried I fainted from the pain afterwards welcoming the darkness with open arm's.

...

Angel: Hanako finally got to tell Duke about the curse, but what happened? why was she feeling pain all of a sudden? you just have to find out on the next chapter of "Halure Flower"! So I hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoy this short chapter (Sorry about that) don't like please turn around and find another story to read 'kay? no flames or long reviews please, I have no time for long reviews. I well try to make the next chapter a little bet longer then this chapter. If you have ideas for this story please tell me, you well get credit for it of course. Ciao~


End file.
